This study will examine the sociodemographic, familial and psychological precursors of antisocial behavior. The sample, drawn in 1965 for a longitudinal investigation, is a random cross-sectional sample (N equals 1034) of Manhattan children age 6 - 18. Data collected prospectively on the sample include an extensive interview with the mother as well as a follow-up interview conducted five years later, continuous school records, a direct interview with a subsample (N equals 200) of the children conducted 5 1/2 years after the initial interview with the mother, and the cumulative records of study children at Family Court and the Police Department. Using information from official records as well as that reported at the time of the second interview, the dimensions of antisocial behavior will be defined and measured. Baseline information (social, familial and psychological) on the total random sample will be used in identifying the early precursors of antisocial behavior. An analysis utilizing those predictors which apply to the family as a unit will also be conducted for an extended sample which includes all of the siblings in the sample families.